


And Yet...

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: All is well.  And yet...Seamus has a few thing that aren't quite settled yet.





	And Yet...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** For [](http://fitzette.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fitzette.livejournal.com/)**fitzette**

_All was well._  
  
The dead were mourned, the heroes honoured, the ruins rebuilt, the wounds were healed, and all was right with the world.  And yet it _wasn’t,_ as far as Seamus was concerned.   Having his best mate back ought to have solved everything that had been wrong the previous year, ought to have made the ache in his gut completely disappear, or settle into something manageable anyway.   
  
The only time it had felt completely right was that fleeting, endless moment when he’d thrown his arms around Dean, roaring with joy and relief and something else, something he couldn’t quite put a name to.  It was there, hours later when he’d done it again, but he’d written that off as adrenaline left over from the fight.    
  
Since then, the ache was back, that panicky sense of missing something important, of being afraid to hope, but even more terrified to imagine the worst.  Bad enough when Seamus was alone, but it became nearly unbearable when Dean was near, but not focused on him.  It felt suspiciously like longing, and that was impossible, wasn’t it?  
  
And yet, there was something different about Dean; something in his eyes that Seamus had initially written of as a residue of the pain that he had suffered during his months on the run.  Now, he wasn’t so sure, because sometimes he would catch it on Dean when he’d turn suddenly, as if maybe Dean had been looking and trying not to get caught looking.  Like maybe if Seamus turned around fast enough, he might see Dean’s heart in his eyes.  

But _no—_ he was imagining things, he was daft, it was bloody well impossible.    
  
_And yet…_


End file.
